Episode 118 (2011)
A × False × Rage (イツワリ×ノ×イカリ, Itsuwari × No × Ikari) is the 118th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on February 26th, 2014. Overview Menthuthuyoupi fakes his rage in order to draw Knuckle out. Meanwhile, Ikalgo is unable to find Palm and is encountered by the suspicious Bloster. During the climax of the fight, Knuckle hits Menthuthuyoupi eight times with the help of Killua. And to let off some steam, Killua takes on Menthuthuyoupi. Summary Following Menthuthuyoupi's Rage Blast, the central tower of the palace gets caught up and almost gets destroyed, only to be cushioned by Morel's Smoky Jail. From the crater of the explosion, Menthuthuyoupi emerges and plans to use his rage to draw Knuckle out and defeat him. He gives them the impression of being enraged once again and anticipates that Knuckle will show himself again to hit Menthuthuyoupi during his opening. When A.P.R. announces another addition in interest, Menthuthuyoupi hits it and sends it flying across the crater. Inside the throne room, Morel plans on stalling Shaiapouf whatever battle happens outside his Smoky Jail. However, Shaiapouf's isolation in his cocoon and his distance from Morel enables him to sends trillions of microorganisms small enough to pass between the smoke. With this, Shaiapouf's escape is guaranteed. Ikalgo travels underground in search for Palm. With the help of Flutter's Nen abilities Satellitonbo and Super Eye, he is able to monitor many areas of the place, including the door leading to Bizeff's private warehouse, and the elevator. Ikalgo watches as Bloster steps out of the elevator. He begins to worry of what mistake he might have committed during their encounter on the ground floor. Soon, Ikalgo finds the warehouse and calls out to the girls. He presents himself as Bizeff's messenger and interviews the girls held there. It is revealed that the girls are not allowed to speak to anyone and they found it queer for Bizeff to send a messenger for them. Continuing on his search for Palm, Ikalgo finds a message written in Nen and can only be seen using Gyo. Palm's message state that she has gone into the palace, and if she didn't return before the mission, then it must be presumed that she is dead. Ikalgo leaves disheartened and encounters Bloster near the elevator. Bloster asks if he has accomplished his mission for Hagya, to which Ikalgo says yes, and Bloster informs him that Leol gets mad when called Hagya. Ikalgo realizes his mistake and Bloster opens fire without warning. The body of Flutter gets destroyed and Bloster leaves the underground, completely convinced that the fake is dead. Ikalgo hides under the truck and watches Bloster leave. However, inside the elevator, Bloster is asked for a pass-code and the elevator stops from ascending. Ikalgo perceives that Bloster doesn't know that the elevator underground needs a pass-code to continue. Ikalgo takes this as his chance to escape and find his teammates. Menthuthuyoupi continues to call out for Knuckle. Knuckle worries for Shoot's safety and eventually shows himself to Menthuthuyoupi. The two fighters exchange insults and Menthuthuyoupi gets delighted to have his false rage give Knuckle an impression. He begins to power up again, and Knuckle runs down to land a hit or two. But before he can do so, Menthuthuyoupi gets a hold of himself and attempts to give Knuckle a punch that would surely kill him. Menthuthuyoupi's attack is cut short when a strong bolt of lightning hits him, rendering him paralyzed for a few seconds, which enables Knuckle to land eight hits on him. Knuckle rushes back upwards as Menthuthuyoupi tries to comprehend what just happened. Above the crater, Killua shows up and Menthuthuyoupi recognizes him from the first assault on the staircase. Killua descends the crater, engulfed in his lightning aura and ready to take on Menthuthuyoupi. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc